


Summer Rose Makes Raven Her Pet

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose, Futanari Summer Rose, Incest, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: 2-Koma, it's the night Raven leaves Tai and their daughter behind when Summer confronts her in an attempt to get her to say. When Raven refuses, Summer decides to stop playing nice and takes matters into her own hands. Making sure Raven would have a reason to stay, one thick gooey load at a time. Looks like Yang's getting a half-sister. Futa!Summer. (Based off the picture by Tensa-Zangitsu)
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Summer Rose Makes Raven Her Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



Summer rushed as fast as she could, her tracking Semblance helping her find her target before she vanished. _“Raven!”_ she cried out, rushing forwards as her oldest female friend as she walked towards a clearing, presumably to use her own semblance to leave.

The black haired woman stopped, looking back at her with a pinched face. “What, Summer?” she asked, her voice clipped. “If its to tell me to come back, you’re wasting your breath and my time. I’m going back to the only thing I really know, and you. Won’t. Stop. Me.”

As she turned back and prepared to open a Portal, she failed to see Summer’s own face pinch and shift her positioning, preparing to strike…

~~x~~

“ _AAAAAHHHHH!”_ Raven cried out, completely naked and forced into a mating press, Summer fucking her pussy hard and leering down at her. _“Are you **sure** you want to leave Taiyang, Yang, and I? I mean, you’re clinging to my cock so **greedily**...you really are nothing more than a dirty little slut for cock, aren’t you?”_ she mocked, face pinching from pleasure.

“ _YEEEESSSS!!! A DIRTY, SUBMISSIVE_ _LITTLE SLUT FOR COCK! PLEASE DON’T STOP!”_ Raven cried out, arching in orgasm, squeezing Summer’s cock in an attempt to milk it for more cum, despite the fact that she had four loads already in her pussy, leaking into her womb and utterly drowning her ovaries.

Summer smirked. _“Don’t you worry, Rae-rae...going to fill you up until you look pregnant, and then Yang can have a sibling! Won’t that be great? And I’ll be the mother to both Yang and the new little one, don’t worry about that. You can just be Taiyang’s and my own little sex pet! How does that sound? We can get you a nice collar and name tag, and a pet bed in what will be my and Tai’s bedroom, and you can just worry about taking care of our sex needs! How does that sound?”_ she asked, thrusting harder and swearing she could see her now _ex_ -teammate’s pupils turn to hearts.

“ _YESSS! MAKE ME YOUR PET, PLEASE! COLLAR ME, PUNISH ME, JUST DON’T STOP FUCKING ME,_ _MISTRESS!”_ Raven cried out, fingers and toes curling as she came _again_ , her body giving in and wanting even more cum from her new mistress.

Summer chuckled. _“Gladly, **pet.”**_ she growled darkly, slamming against her, her balls jumping and pulsing as she released her fifth, thick load of the night into Raven’s overflowing pussy, her belly having a pronounced bump where her womb was.

Raven’s eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out with a gleeful smile, full of cum and _definitely_ pregnant.

Summer slowly removed her wilting cock from Raven’s well filled pussy, and blushed. “I hope Taiyang doesn’t mind me breaking her…”

~~x~~

“...and that’s how Ruby was conceived!” Summer said cheerfully, petting a kneeling Raven on the head.

Yang and Ruby stared at their mother, eyes wide and jaws dropped, deep redness in their cheeks. Yang clamped her hands over her ears. _“EwewewewewewewewEW!”_ she chanted, standing and running from the room, making Summer cackle in laughter. Looking at her daughter, her practical clone, Summer wondered why she hadn’t run off to bleach her brain like Yang was likely doing now.

Her eyes drifting down, she saw why; Ruby’s skirt was tented outwards mightily, another way her little Rose had taken after her. “Ah, I see...Pet,” she bumped Raven, who glanced up, “Ruby is in need of tending...and so am I, that story got me hot. Strip.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as her mom and dad’s ‘friend’ (and boy, did that phrase have new meaning _now_ ) stripped herself naked and crawled forwards on all four, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties and leggings down and… _“Ahh!”_ she gasped as a skilled mouth drew her cock to the base without problem, sucking it and licking it with tongue. Her head fell back, eyes rolling up as pleasure overtook her.

“Yeah, I know, little Rose. Her mouth _is_ something, isn’t it?” she looked up to see her mother already naked and lining up, sliding forward and making Raven moan, and then herself moan due to that. “Your father and I trained her well.”

Whimpering, Ruby reached down and grabbed Raven’s hair, beginning to move her hips back and forth on instinct. “That’s it, Ruby...you’re doing great!” Summer encouraged. “Get rough with her, she loves it!”

All in all, this was becoming a very unique mother-daughter bonding experience.

~~x~~

“Where’s Ruby? I thought she’d be out here too, wanting to forget... _that_.” Yang shuddered as she thought of knowing now how Ruby was actually conceived. She had _never_ needed to know that...walking back into the house, she heard an odd thumping noise…moving closer and peering around the corner, only to freeze and her eyes to go wide.

Both her mom (Summer) and Ruby were spitroasting her mom (Raven), wet slaps as Summer pounded against her backside and thick _glurk, glurk, glurk_ sounds coming from where Ruby’s hips were pounding back and forth against her face.

She bit her lip to contain a gasp as a spike of pleasure lurched up her spine and looked down, shocked to see her hand inside her shorts and panties, fingers roaming through soaking folds. When had she…?

“ _It seems we have a little voyeur, Ruby…”_ Yang froze as the sound stopped, and glanced to see both Summer and Ruby staring at her, Raven ignoring her completely and moving herself back and forth between the two.

“ _If you want to feel pleasure Yang, you don’t have to hide and diddle yourself...come on out, Ruby could use her own pet…”_ despite the fact the words should have filled Yang with fear, she found herself stripping slowly, her tank top and bra falling to the floor, baring her large breasts, nipples already hard and sensitive. Her shorts and soaked panties followed, leaving her bare before their gazes. Taking a deep breath, she walked forwards into the room…

~~x~~

“ _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!”_ Yang chanted as Ruby pounded her pussy hard, pulling her arms back so she was arched upwards, facing her mom and mother.

“Language, Yang!” Summer chastised jokingly, slamming against Raven’s ass, the black-haired woman panting and moaning as she stared at her blood child.

“ _MORE, RUBY, MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME YOUR PET!”_ Yang begged, tits bouncing from the energetic fucking that Ruby was giving her, the little Rose’s hips blurring as she activated her semblance. Yang’s eyes rolled back and her words were reduced to empty cries and babbling.

“Hmm...I’m kind of jealous, I can’t do that…” Summer mused, thrusting a bit harder into Raven, feeling her cum around her cock again. “But then, I’ve already broken you in, so I don’t need that, now do I?” she chuckled as Raven lurched forwards, kissing Yang fiercely, tangling her tongue with her fellow pet.

Seeing Ruby’s pinched look, Summer smiled. She knew that Ruby was a master of stamina already due to her speed training and semblance, but even she had her limits. She sped up her own thrusting, intent on filling her slut with all the cum she had backed up in her balls. “Let go, Ruby! Let’s give our pets what they want!”

Ruby moaned, thrusting harder and faster. _“CummingcummingcummingcummingCUMMING!”_ she chanted, slamming against Yang’s plush backside, whining loudly as she came hard, emptying her balls into her half-sister. Slumping against her back and a babbling Yang collapsed to the floor, she knew at that moment, there would be no turning back.

“See, Ruby?” she glanced up to see her mother petting Raven’s hair. “Isn’t it nice to have a pet of your own?” Ruby couldn’t help but nod at her mother’s words.


End file.
